Total Drama Island: Pokemon?
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: In this version of Pokemon, the original twenty-two campers are selected to partake in a reality TV show. The challenges will differ by each time from using their pokemon to complete tasks, or battles themselves. At the end of each challenge, one by one, the campers will be sent home.
1. Arriving at Camp

Well I've had this idea for quite a while. I've thought out most of the plot points and challenges. I've already fully decided the elimination order, which will not be the same as my other story. What Pokemon each of the character have is sort of decided I know at least two for each person. And ideas will be put into consideration, but make it believe able. No Legendary Pokemon will be owned by any of the CONTESTANTS... hint, hint. Well that's really it for now. The show will hold its name from the first season, since I don't think it would have a different name anyways. Chris and Chef will return in this as well. along with the campers being the same campers we all know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, its character or locations, I also don't own Pokemon, its characters, locations, or any of the six hundred and something Pokemon.

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Island" the host said, standing on the docks of a crummy old summer camp. The docks were filled with rotted holes and large splinters sticking out, while the sign had already collapsed. In the distance, two large cabins could be seen. Both were extremely run-down and seemed to be rotting from the inside out. "We're somewhere up north, past where most trainers would ever think of going!" he said, smiling. "My name's Chris McLean, actor and all around Pokemon champion. You'd say I have quite a list of feats, I'd like to read them all off, but then there'd only be room for like two episodes of actual competition. So here's the deal. We've check the internet to find twenty-two of the weirdest trainers we can find. From a backwoods farm boy, all the way to a little rich daddy's girl, our campers are the weirdest of the weird. They'll be competing in a series of challenges in which at the end of the day, one camper will be sent home."

The scene shifts as Chris is now standing by a fire pit, leaning against a barrel. "After every challenge, the losing team will come here and vote off who they want to win, whether is because they lost the challenge, or nobody else likes them, it doesn't matter really. After that they'll be forced to walk the Dock of Shame and step onto the Lapras of Losers and head home"

"My Lapras ain't a loser boy. Your better learn that, or I'm gonna have to bash your skull in with my bare hands!" someone shouted from inside the camp.

"That's Chef Hatchet. For this competition, he'll serve as cook, nurse, and the main supervisor of what goes on around here." Chris said, chuckling nervously. "But enough about him we've got things to do and campers to meet."

The scene shifts again, this time stopping in front of a large building. "Inside this building is the mess hall, where they'll have to survive eating some of Chef's food, such as this" Chris said, holding up a small plate of wiggly Caterpie covered in chocolate syrup. "I know gross right? Some other problems they'll have is dealing with the Beedrill swarms, beached Wailords, angry Fearow, and of course, whatever else is in the woods."

Chris went back to the docks, explaining more about the show. "Every single moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera set up all over the island. Which means, they're private business, will be some kind of cheep entertainment for you. Face it, they're teenagers, who knows what will happen" As he stepped back onto the dock, he smiled. "Who will be crushed under the pressure, or the Snorlax? Well find out here, right now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

(Theme Song Time!)

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Cameras pop out all over the island as the main camera flies through camp, over the docks, and the cabins and Chris yelling at an intern, before shooting up the cliff.

_You guys are one my mind,_

The camera takes a dive into the water, where Eva can be seen, lifting up a Wailmer with each hand, grinning.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

The camera goes above water, where Bridgette sits on he surfboard, scratching her head at the bubbles floating around her.

_And now I think the answer's plain to see,_

As the camera goes into the woods, Izzy can be seen running in circles with a Beedrill nest, chasing after Harold, who is covering his head.

_I wanna Be_ Famous,

Duncan sits on a raft, laughing at Courtney who is behind hugged by a Muk, as he passes, only for the raft to plummet down the waterfall.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Noah walks across a log, covering a gap, pretending to shoot and strangle himself as Katie and Sadie follow him, blabbing on and on about nothing.

_So pack your bags cause I've already won,_

Ezekiel looks around the outhouse, trying to find the camera, only for a bunch of Furret to shoot out when he opens the door.

_Everything to prove,_

In the kitchen, Chef smiles at Beth who smiles back, only to be force fed whatever Chef had in the pot.

_Nothing in my way,_

She runs past Cody, who is sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall, trying to sweet talk Gwen who is obviously annoyed.

_I'll get there one day,_

Across from the sitting on the other table, is Trent who sighs as he tries to fix his guitar strings.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Owen is laying on the beach, sighing happily as two Sharpedo stare at him, both horrified. Geoff scratches his head as he walks past, looking for his hat, which is ontop of his Forretress's head.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,_

LaShawna sits on the dock next to her Meganium as two tentacles come up, grabbing the Wingull that was sitting on the water.

_I Wanna Be, __I Wanna Be,_

Tyler attempts to teach a Pidgey how to fly though when he jumps he falls through the dock.

_I Wanna Be Famous!_

At the end of the dock, Justin is posing with a Milotic for some photographers.

_I Wanna Be, __I Wanna Be,_

The camera goes up to the sun, which is high in the sky, before turning into the moon, and flames flickering beneath it.

_I Wanna Be Famous..._

Heather sits frowning as DJ and Lindsay exchange awkward glaces next to her.

_(All Campers whistling the tune)_

Chris smiles as he shakes his head, knowing how fun the summer will be, for him at least.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris said, standing on one of the strong points of the dock. "Alright its the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's meet our constants! We also told them that they'd be staying at a resort, so if they're really pissed off, you know why."

The first boat pulled up, letting of a blonde girl wearing a blue bandanna. She waved to the driver before turning towards Chris. "Oh my god... you look like, extremely familiar"

"I'm Chris...McLean?" He said, as the blonde gave him a blank stare. "Five time champion? Undefeated?" Still, she gave no response. "Lindsay I'm the host of the show"

"Ohhhhh so that's where I know you from!" She said, smiling. "Wow, you'r so much shorter in person."

Chris frowned at that, crossing his arms. "So Lindsay, I'm sure that almost everyone is wondering what your main Pokemon you'll be using is?"

"Oh right!" Lindsay said, reaching inside her cleavage and pulling out a Pokeball. Chris stared wide-eyes for a second, before shaking his head, smiling. "This is Rosey" she announced, letting out her Pokemon. The grass-type was easily identifiable as a Roserade, which resembles a flower in more ways than one.

"Ah, a Roserade, I remember beating one back in my younger days"

"I thought you were like twenty six or something?" Lindsay asked, confused. Below her, the Roserade face-palmed, shaking her head.

"I am!" Chris snapped, glaring at the blonde, who jumped back, slightly surprised. "Uh, alright, let's just go one to our next camper" Chris said, as the next person got off his boat. The larger teen wearing a green shirt with a D on it smiled, waving towards the host.

"Yo! Chris man? Your sure we're in the right place?" he asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, this is it DJ, Camp Wawanakwa." Chris said, smiling.

"Looked a lot different in the application" he said, before turning towards Lindsay. "Hey, I'm DJ"

"Oh! Hi RJ!" Lindsay said, smiling. "I'm Lindsay"

"Well DJ, we're so interested to see, what Pokemon will you mostly be using?" Chris asked him.

DJ nodded, taking his pokeball from a normal spot, unlike Lindsay and letting out his Ludicolo. "This is Ludicolo, I really don't have a nickname for him, but if you want, he might dance" DJ said, before nudging the Pokemon, who immediately broke into a dance, smiling.

"Now that's cool" Chris said, nodding. "But I think our next campers here!" he announced as the two looked over to see a dark-haired girl step off, carrying to large bags. "Eva! Welcome to the island"

"Shut it McLean!" she seethed, glaring at him.

"Sheesh" Chris muttered, leaning back. "So uh, Eva what will be the main Pokemon you'll be using." Silently Eva pulled out a Pokeball, letting out a taller brown Pokemon. "Nice a Hitmonlee!"

"He packs a hard kick so I'd back off" Eva muttered at him. Quickly, Chris, DJ, and Lindsay all stepped back as the Hitmolee kicked out.

"Now that is a powerful kick" Lindsay said. "I wish I knew how to do that for when the next guy tries to feel my Pokeballs." Eva and DJ simply stared at her, confused. However, Chris's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing! Just ignore it for now" Chris said, chuckling. "So next up we'll be bringing in Justin" he said, as the male model stepped off the boat, smiling.

"Hey there Chris. Girls how are you doing?" he asked, walking over towards them.

"Wha?" Eva asked, staring at him smiling.

"I uh... I uh... woah" Lindsay muttered as she too stared.

"Nice effect on the ladies there Justin" Chris said, smiling. "Now as you can see, the three already here have let out there main, care to show us yours?"

Justin nodded, pointing his Pokeball towards the water to let out his Milotic. "Isn't she just amazing? When I first caught her she was a hideous Feebas, but now, she is perfection"

"That's nice" Chris said, rolling his eyes. "So I guess we'll move on" From the next boat arriving a pale girl in a black skirt stepped off, frowning.

"Liar! You can not make me stay here" she said, glaring at him.

"Actually, Gwen we can" Chris taunted, holding up a large contract. Without a second thought, Gwen opened her pokeball, letting out a large purple Pokemon which slashed the contract to pieces. "That's the thing about Lawyers, there's a lot of copies" he said, chuckling. "And that is a nice Gengar, now I can't wait for the next challenge."

Gwen grumbled something incoherent as she walked over. She quickly noticed Lindsay staring at her and turned. "What?"

"You like really need to tan!" she said, frowning. "Your so pale"

"Gee, thanks" Gwen muttered, crossing her arms.

Chris shook his head at the two, as another boat approached, this one letting off two girls in matching outfits. One was darker and skinnier, while the other was much larger. "Sadie! Katie! Glad you two could make it!"

"Oh my gosh yes! Look Sadie its a summer camp" Katie, the skinnier one said, squealing.

The other nodded. "Oh my gosh! We've always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"Its official, we're in hell" Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes. On her comment the two finally noticed the others and smiled. Lindsay was kneeling and talking to her Roserade, DJ stood next to her, waving. Eva was next in line, arms crossed. Next to her Justin was smiling widely, staring at them. Finally Gwen was last and was standing off to the side, shaking her head.

"Oh hi guys!"

"Yeah totally hi!"

"If this is how they all are, please tell me and I will leave" someone said as he stepped off the boat. The boy wore a red sweater vest over a blue shirt, which was over a long-sleeved white shirt.

"I'm pretty sure these are all the bubbly people Noah" Chris said. "Welcome to camp by the way."

"Gee thanks" Noah muttered, walking over and opening a book.

"So how about you three show everyone what Pokemon you'll be using mostly. Katie and Sadie smiled at each other. Katie quickly let out her Delcatty, while Sadie let out her Delibird.

Katie's Delcatty stretched, before laying down and starting to fall asleep. Sadie's Delibird however, jumped up and started to run in circles. Noah rolled his eyes as the two, letting his Pokemon out into the air. The large purple bat stared down at the group.

"Wow a Crobat, you don't see those everyday" Chris said, smiling. "I bet its fast"

"Really? Great assumption" Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lindsay quickly ran over to Katie, telling her how cute her Delcatty was, while Katie complimented her Roserade. Gwen lightly nudged Noah. "Nice Crobat"

"Thanks" He muttered. "Impressive Gengar"

"Thanks"

"Well now that we have eight, we can get on to the next contestant, Beth" Chris said, as the shorter farm girl stepped off the boat, running over and latching onto Chris.

"Tho my goth I'm tho happy to meet you thir" Beth said, smiling revealing her braces to the world. Justin cringed, jumping behind Eva, covering his eyes.

"Hide me from the ugly" Justin muttered. "Its too much"

"Whatever" Eva muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Beth! How about you show us your Pokemon" Chris asked. Beth nodded eagerly, before letting out her Pokemon, a Miltank. As she did, a few campers tried to hide their laughter as they compared hers to theirs.

"Well that was, unsurprising." Chris said, smiling. "Good job with... whatever you did"

"Thankth" Beth said, going back into line.

Chris smiled, as he looked over towards the boat. "Bridgette! Welcome to the island" The blonde girl getting off quickly smiled to them as she dragged her surfboard off the boat.

"Thanks" Bridgette said, smiling.

"What's with the board?" Eva asked, glaring at her.

"I uh, thought we'd be on a beach" she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"We are" Chris told her, before looking towards the litter covered, beach.

Bridgette stared for a second, before walking to put her stuff with the others. After that, seeing all the other pokemon out, she smiled, letting out her Sealeo, who jumped into the water quickly.

"And I didn't even have to ask." Chris said, smiling. "Nice job"

As the next camper stepped onto the dock, the entire dock shook, almost knocking a few people into the water.

"WOOOHOOO!" the guy yelled. The size of him was almost unbelievable to the others. "Chris! What's up man!"

"Owen!" Chris shouted. "Stop jumping or you'll break the dock!"

"Heh, sorry" Owen said, looking towards the others. "Hey everyone!"

"So uh, Owen, how about you send out your Pokemon and show the others." Chris said, smiling.

Owen, however, looked unsure. "Uh... are you sure?"

"Of course" Chris said, staring at him.

"Well alright" Owen said, slowly taking out his pokeball, before Gwen stopped him.

"Wait! If its what I think it is, don't do that" she said. "For all our sakes"

"Yeah its probably what you think he is" Owen said, chuckling.

"Fine Gwen, ruin the fun" Chris muttered, turning as another camper stepped off. This one was a lanky teen wearing glasses. He took a quickly look at the camp before looking at all the campers arrived so far.

"Alright I have to ask, what's he staring at?" Noah asked, eyes barely leaving his book.

"Your Pokemon, gosh!" He muttered, walking past Chris. "This summer camp is so much better for my skills"

"Harold!" Chris announced, smiling. "Why don't you show the others your Pokemon" Harold simply nodded, letting out his Shedinja. "Interesting" Chris muttered, staring at the bug-type.

Chris was perhaps to interested, as by the time he turned around, another camper had arrived. The teen was a typical punk, who grinned widely as he saw the others. "Seriously, THIS is what I'm up against?"

"Duncan, dude. Don't sneak up on me like that" Chris said, looking at him.

"Yeah, sure" Duncan muttered, before walking over towards Harold, staring at him. "You and me skinny, right now" he said, letting out his Skuntank.

Harold stared for a second. "While your Skuntank would be good against Shedinja with its dark-type moves, just from the sight of it and you, I can tell that you usually rely on poison-type moves, which would do no damage due to Shedinja's ability of not being effected by anything but super effective moves. That's one battle you've already lost, care for more?" He asked, staring at Duncan, who simply licked his finger and stuck it in Harold each.

"Nerd"

"Idiot..."

"Well that was... interesting" Chris muttered, turning as he saw another girl get off the arriving boat. The girl wore a gray sweater over a white shirt and stared at the others as she walked over. "Courtney, welcome to camp"

"Thank you" she said, approaching the others. "Now I'm sure most of you are powerful trainers, but I assure you that I will be the one to win this contest"

The others stared at each other in confusion. "Well then, why don't we all just pack our bags and leave" Noah muttered sarcastically.

Courntey glared at him as she sent out her Espeon. "Let's see how that Crobat of yours does against my Espeon."

"Actually" Harold said. "Golbat most likely learn Crunch or Bite before they evolve, so with the dark-type moves its an even match"

"Do you shut up?" Duncan asked.

"Idiot..." Harold muttered, crossing his arms.

"How about both of you separate and shut up until I want you to talk!" Chris yelled at the two, glaring. "I've got a thirty minute show to produce and you two are going to make me go into two episodes of this"

Duncan rolled his eyes, walking around, while Harold stood there, frowning. "Its twenty-two minutes... idiot"

"Next up is-" Chris went to start, though he was cut off.

"Look out!" Someone yelled from about, though nobody could stop his from crashing though the docks. As he pulled himself up out of the new hole, he looked around. "Cool I made it" he said, before whistling for his Pidgeot to land.

"Tyler! Nice entrance" Chris said, chuckling.

"Yeah, quite the fall there" Gwen muttered.

"Thanks" Tyler said. "Though my boat never came so I had to fly"

"You know when your flying, its best to sit on the bird, not hang under it" Noah pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" the jock asked, smiling.

Chris shook his head as the next boat arrived, dropping off a larger girl in a beige t-shirt. "LaShawna! Welcome to camp"

"Hey there, Shawnie in the house" she said, walking over past DJ. "What's up brother?"

"LaShawna, care to give the others a little preview to what your team has to offer?" Chris asked. Lashawna nodded to him, before letting out her Breloom. The grass/fighting-type looked around, wondering where it was.

"A Breloom... nice" Harold said, smiling.

"Quite a strong one at that!" LaShawna said. "I'm here to win! Uh huh"

"Oh that is so cool" Someone said, jumping onto the dock. The girl was wearing a green skirt and had red hair. She smiled, quickly pulling out one of her pokeballs and letting out a Dusknoir. This seemed to perk another camper's attention, Gwen looked at it, slightly shocked, before pulling out an drawing pad and getting to work.

"Izzy, welcome to camp!" Chris said, smiling. "I see you brought someone to scare the living hell out of DJ, nice job" All eyes shot towards DJ, who was trying to hide behind Lindsay, however the blonde just looked confused.

"What are you all staring at?"

Izzy cackled jumping over Lindsay and landing on DJ's shoulders. "Hey there big guy, don't be scared! He may look scary bug he's just one giant love ghost thingy"

"Well that's all very nice Izzy but we gotta keep going." Chris said, tapping his watch. "Thirty minutes!"

"Oh cool" Izzy said, smiling.

As the next boat pulled up, off stepped a boy wearing a sweatshirt. He looked around, slightly confused. "Ezekiel dude, what's up?" the kid looked up, thinking for a second.

"Alright, there's a Pidgey... some Pidove, and maybe Starly or two" he said, scratching his head under his hat.

"Alright dude, I know you come from a line of creepy farmers or something. I doubt you've ever seen a real girl before, so whatever you do, don't say anything too stupid and you just might stay in the game." Chris said, before pushing Ezekiel over towards the others. "And let one of your Pokemon out already, its a thirty minute show"

"Yes sir!" Ezekiel muttered, taking out his pokeball and letting out a Swasbuck.

"Hey! Do I get no attention when I get her or is somebody going to look at me?" someone asked, standing at the edge of the docks, an Ampharos already at her side.

"Heather! Welcome to the island" Chris said, smiling. She walked past him quickly, frowning and glaring at the others.

"Whatever... I did not sign up for this" she muttered, stopping. Chris smiled, holding up another contract. He quickly looked back towards the end of the dock, as a guy with a cowboy hat on in a pink shirt jumped off.

"Chris McLean! Dude this is so awesome man! I can't believe that you got all this together" he said, smiling.

"We have interns for that Geoff" Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh cool" Geoff said, smiling. He walked over to the others, waving as he let out his Forretress. The round Pokemon looked around, before jumping back up to Geoff, knocking him into the water. Most of the other snickered as Geoff pulled himself out. "Its cool I'm alright dudes"

Chris turned back towards the edge of the dock, just as another boat pulled up and pushed out a guy wearing a brown and green shirt. He smiled as he walked over, carrying his guitar case.

"So, am I it?" he asked, looking at Chris.

"Nope, there's still one more after you Trent" Chris said, smiling. Trent nodded as he walked over towards the others. Noticing the amount of Pokemon spread all over the dock, Trent quickly let out his Electabuzz, the second electric type of the day.

Trent looked around as he put his guitar case down, yawning. "So is there a challenge or something today or what?"

"We'll get to that soon Trent, but first our last camper has arrived!" Chris said, turning towards the boy as he stepped on the dock. He wore a tan shirt with red and green stripes.

"Chris man this place is awesome" Cody said, smiling. "And I see the ladies have already arrived."

"Cody dude, you're the last to arrive, which means you have to let out a pokemon and come with me"

Cody nodded, looking over towards a few of the girls as he let out a Scrafty. He approached Lindsay smiling. "Nice hair" he said, before turning towards Bridgette. "Nice board."

"Thanks" she said, smiling as she followed the others.

Spotting one last person, Cody quickly walked over, smiling. "Nice... everything"

"Alright you're not going to creep on me right?" Gwen asked.

"Campers! We've only got like three minutes left because you all took so long to arrive." Chris said. "So before anything else happens, I'm going to give you your teams! If I call your name, please step over towards my right"

"Harold

Beth

Heather

Trent

Justin

Eva

Duncan

Tyler

Sadie

Izzy

and... Katie. I name your team the Screaming Bidoof!" Chris announced tossing Izzy a flag with a green Bidoof on it, before turning towards the others. "Now the rest of you, please come to my left"

"Noah

Geoff

LaShawna

Owen

Lindsay

Gwen

Courtney

Bridgette

Ezekiel

DJ

and... Cody. From now on you will be referred to as... The Killer Basculin!" Chris told them, handing DJ a flag with a red Basculin on it, before looking at the camera. "Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be the first camper sent home? Find out next time on Total Drama Island"


	2. The Opening Battle: Cody Vs Katie

Well onto the next chapter! Not much to say about this except for the first challenge starting this episode. Just because they have shown some of their Pokemon doesn't mean that they'll be used this time around, so we may get to see some others being used. And also, for the 1st Guest (Not the second) who reviewed last chapter, while I do accept ideas, it is my story to write. I will be sticking with what I have done, and I don't know how you've confirmed anything if that was only the first chapter, barely anything happened. If you would like the discuss these things, sign up for an account and message me. Its a pretty short chapter, but its really only to lead up to the next one, which will have most of the first challenge and the elimination. Well for now, let's just get to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from either two companies of Total Drama or Pokemon

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island" Chris said, standing in the center of camp. "Last time, our twenty-two campers arrived. Some simply stepped off the boat and stood there, such as Eva after she made quite the impression on the others, while some, like Tyler dropping from the sky, made quite a mess while arriving. Today we'll start the competition and the first challenge, along with seeing the campers getting to communicate a little. Plus... they get to meet Chef... that's gonna be great. Don't touch that remote or you'll miss some of it! Find out what happens this time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

(The Theme Song Plays)

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Cameras pop out all over the island as the main camera flies through camp, over the docks, and the cabins and Chris yelling at an intern, before shooting up the cliff.

_You guys are one my mind,_

The camera takes a dive into the water, where Eva can be seen, lifting up a Wailmer with each hand, grinning.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

The camera goes above water, where Bridgette sits on he surfboard, scratching her head at the bubbles floating around her.

_And now I think the answer's plain to see,_

As the camera goes into the woods, Izzy can be seen running in circles with a Beedrill nest, chasing after Harold, who is covering his head.

_I wanna Be_ Famous,

Duncan sits on a raft, laughing at Courtney who is behind hugged by a Muk, as he passes, only for the raft to plummet down the waterfall.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Noah walks across a log, covering a gap, pretending to shoot and strangle himself as Katie and Sadie follow him, blabbing on and on about nothing.

_So pack your bags cause I've already won,_

Ezekiel looks around the outhouse, trying to find the camera, only for a bunch of Furret to shoot out when he opens the door.

_Everything to prove,_

In the kitchen, Chef smiles at Beth who smiles back, only to be force fed whatever Chef had in the pot.

_Nothing in my way,_

She runs past Cody, who is sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall, trying to sweet talk Gwen who is obviously annoyed.

_I'll get there one day,_

Across from the sitting on the other table, is Trent who sighs as he tries to fix his guitar strings.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Owen is laying on the beach, sighing happily as two Sharpedo stare at him, both horrified. Geoff scratches his head as he walks past, looking for his hat, which is ontop of his Forretress's head.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,_

LaShawna sits on the dock next to her Meganium as two tentacles come up, grabbing the Wingull that was sitting on the water.

_I Wanna Be, __I Wanna Be,_

Tyler attempts to teach a Pidgey how to fly though when he jumps he falls through the dock.

_I Wanna Be Famous!_

At the end of the dock, Justin is posing with a Milotic for some photographers.

_I Wanna Be, __I Wanna Be,_

The camera goes up to the sun, which is high in the sky, before turning into the moon, and flames flickering beneath it.

_I Wanna Be Famous..._

Heather sits frowning as DJ and Lindsay exchange awkward glaces next to her.

_(All Campers whistling the tune)_

Chris smiles as he shakes his head, knowing how fun the summer will be, for him at least.

* * *

"Campers, welcome to Wawanakwa!" Chris announced as he led the twenty-two campers over towards the run-down campgrounds. Two large cabins sat in the middle, both identical to each other. "Bass get the left cabin, Gophers the right" He told them as most of the campers started to head over.

"They look like so amazing right Katie?" Sadie asked, staring.

"Totally!"

"They've got another definition of amazing don't they?" Noah muttered, sighing..

"To the far right most of you can see the communal washrooms" Chris said, smiling. "You'll be able to shower, go to the bathroom, and wash your hands and such while in there. Over towards the left is the Mess Hall. All your meals will be served there by our resident cook, Chef Hatchet. We'll meet there ever three days to announce your challenges over breakfast. Now all you little campers unpack and meet me in the mess hall for lunch"

With that statement, Chris walked off, smiling. Most of the campers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and went to unpack.

"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to like lunch?" Owen asked.

* * *

Killer Basculin Boys

DJ pushed the door open, looking around slowly. "Well it seems sort of clean..." he muttered, looking at the three bunk beds around the room. "Well, pick a bed guys"

Noah walked in, frowning. "Great, so this is where we have to live for eight weeks... perfect" he muttered, before walking over towards one of the bunk beds and throwing his bag on the top, books pouring onto the bed. "That one's mine"

"I'll take the one under him, eh?" Ezekiel said, carefully placing his bag at the edge of his bed, sitting down on it. "Don't really look that dirty"

"Wait till you smell it" Cody muttered, putting most of his things under his bed. He laid on it, staring up for a second, before the mattress above him started to sink in, before stopping, inches from his face. "OWEN! OWEN! GET OFF! NOW!"

"What? The other beds taken" Owen told him, leaning over the edge to see the tech-geek, only for the bed to lean over, almost collapsing as Cody quickly pulled himself out from under it.

"You're going to kill me!"

"Don't be silly, It'll only be a minor wound, you'll be fine" the larger teen said, chuckling.

DJ slid under the bunk, almost bashing his head against the top before placing most of his things on the bed, leaving a little stuff Ursaring by the pillow. Above him, Geoff was just tossing his shirts and spare hats all over the top, before hanging his empty bag on the side. "All set and clean"

"Dude, that's just nasty" DJ told him, standing up.

"What?" Geoff asked, looking at his bunk. "This way I won't lose anything"

"Whatever you say man"

* * *

Killer Basculin Girls

"Wow... I thought my room sucked" Gwen muttered, walking into the girls half of the cabin and sighing. Courtney walked in behind her, frowning as she placed her things neatly on the top bunk of one the the beds. Lindsay, Bridgette, and LaShawna all walked in afterwards.

"Are you just going to complain this whole time?" Courtney asked, frowning at her. "Because you should just quit now"

"Are you going to nag me the entire time" Gwen asked, turning towards Courtney. The two glared at each other for almost a minute, before someone spoke up.

"Ohhh look! My own two beds!" Lindsay shouted, smiling and clapping. Bridgette looked up, having leaned her surfboard against the wall and placed her things under Courtney's. LaShawna had left her stuff above Gwen's and had almost immediately left for the mess hall, not wanting to get mixed up with a fight on the first day.

Courtney frowned, turning away from Gwen, who rolled her eyes and walked out. Lindsay was already emptying her things all over the bunk bed she had claimed. "So Bridgette, is it?"

"Yeah, your... Courtney right?" the surfer asked, turning.

"Yes, so what convinced you to sign up for the show?"

"Well first I just wanted to meet new people" Bridgette told her. "But then I found out it was on an island and I was sold. Though its not the most amazing island, I'm still happy to be here. What about you?"

"Well I needed some way to be noticed" Courtney said, shrugging. "The easiest way was to sign up for this show"

"Was I like the only one who signed up for the money?" Lindsay asked, staring at them.

"Well that's just a bonus" Courtney said, smiling. "And I do plan to win it"

* * *

Screaming Bidoof Boys

"I call top bunk!" Duncan yelled, running in and jumping onto the first bed he saw. Harold shook his head as he followed him in, placing his stuff on the bottom bunk of another bed.

Trent slowly placed his things on the top bunk of the last remaining bed, climbing up and feeling it. "I've never been to a camp before"

"I have" Harold said, smiling.

"Nobody cares dork" Duncan said.

"Shut up, idiot..."

"Guy's lets not start a fight on the first day" Tyler said, stepping up onto the ladder to put his stuff up on the bed above Harold's. "Don't want the other team to beat us because we can't agree with each other."

"We won't lose to them. If we get close I'll just charm them with my good looks" Justin told them, smiling as he carefully placed his things under Trent's.

"Yeah! Got my own bed" Duncan said, smiling.

"Not if you get voted off first" Harold told him.

"Sure, whatever you say dor-" he was cut off as Tyler slipped of the ladder, slamming into the ground. Forgetting all about his unfinished statement, Duncan burst into laughter as the jock stood up.

"Ow... darn it" Tyler muttered, rubbing his head.

* * *

Screaming Bidoof Girls

"Oh my gosh Sadie! Look! Bunk beds!" Katie squealed, smiling as she ran over, quickly climbing up. Sadie followed her, laying on the bottom bunk.

"Wow Katie, these are like so cool!" Sadie said, staring up.

"I know right"

Eva muttered something quietly as she stomped into the room, pushing her weights underneath a bunk, claiming the bottom of it. She glared at the twins, before seeing another person entering the room.

Izzy grinned wickedly as she ran forward, flipping over Eva as she landed on the top bunk behind her. "Yes! Perfect ten!"

"Are you going to do that ever day?" she asked, glaring at the redhead in front of her.

"No, just the exciting ones"

"And those are?"

"Well lets see, Friday's obviously amazing. Saturday and Sunday are totally great for relaxing, which is so exciting. Thursday means I get to wrestle grandpa so that's automatically down. Uh... Monday's pretty iffy, since its always so boring. Then there's Tuesday, which is tree-hanging day. Finally there's Wednesday, which is the middle of the week, so obviously exciting." Izzy told her, smiling.

"Six out of seven?" Eva asked, staring at her. "I may have to kill you"

"Bring it on!" Izzy told her. "I'm like a crouching dragon... or something like that"

As the two glared at each other, Heather walked in, looking around. Unfortunately for her, there was only one bed left, underneath Beth. The farm girl smiled at her, jumping off.

"Lookth like we're gonna thleep together" she said, smiling at her.

"Yeah... great" Heather muttered, mustering a smile.

"Thith ith going to be tho awethome"

Before Heather could reply, someone in the other cabin let out a bloodcurdling scream as a small group of seven leaned into the Killer Basculin's girls side.

"Damn can that white girl scream" LaShawna muttered, staring inside as Lindsay stood up on a chair, covering her face.

"Oh my god! Get it away! Get it away!" Lindsay yelled, covering her eyes.

Noah and Harold both exchanged a confused look as they looked around the room. LaShawna also saw nothing, thought Gwen smiled, staring at the ceiling. "You touched my bag didn't you?"

"I wanted to see if you had any toothpaste... but I hit one of the balls by accident, I swear." the blonde muttered, covering her eyes. Tyler smiled, walking forward and pulling her off the chair. Instantly, Lindsay attached herself to him, not showing any signs of letting go as the jock led her outside.

Duncan rolled his eyes, walking off. "Of course she goes for the jock"

"So what was it?" LaShawna asked. Gwen simply smirked, laughing to herself.

"Banette" the goth said, as the ghost Pokemon lowered itself down to her, chuckling to himself.

"Awesome" Harold said, smiling. Noah started laughing, realizing that's what Lindsay was afraid of. However, the final camper fainted upon seeing the ghost.

"Uh DJ?" LaShawna asked, staring down at the gentle giant. "You ok brother?"

"He reacted about the same as Lindsay did... except she's still conscious" Noah said, slightly amused.

"He'll be fine" Gwen said, staring at him. "That happened to my brother and he was up in a minute"

DJ suddenly sat up. "What happened?"

"You saw a ghost" Gwen told him. "Don't freak out, or you may faint again"

"Faint?" DJ said, eyes wide, chuckling. "Who fainted... I didn't"

* * *

"This is your lunch!" a large man shouted, staring at the twenty-two. "I serve it, three times a day, you will eat it... THREE TIMES A DAY! Now, grab a plate and get your butts in line!" he shouted. Chef glared at the first camper, who happened to be Harold. The taller nerd stared at the larger chef, incredibly nervous. "Alright skinny boy, here's your food" he muttered, dumping what looked like a scoop of baked beans on his plate.

"Uh... thanks?" Harold muttered, walking over towards his table.

Owen stepped up next, smiling widely. "I'll take some beans Chef dude"

"You get what I give you tubby!" Chef yelled, glaring at the happy teen as he cringed. Chef frowned, dropping half a carrot on Owen's plate.

"Aww..." Owen muttered, frowning.

Sadie and Katie walked up next, smiling. Chef glared at them, before dropping half a ham sandwich on Katie's plate and half a turkey sandwich on Sadie's. The two stared at each other's food, before bursting into tears, whining about how they wanted the same thing.

Noah and Cody stepped up next, both chuckling at the twins' problems. Chef stared at the two, giving Cody a clump on mashed potatoes half the size of his head, and giving Noah a block of cheese.

"Gee... thanks" Noah muttered as he and Cody walked over towards their table. The two started to talk about the stats of their Pokemon, arguing over who would win in a battle. However, as the two argued, another camper stared at one of them, smiling widely.

Sadie, with half the sandwich stuffed in her mouth, turned to see what her friend was looking at. "You like him"

"Nuh uh!" Katie muttered, shaking her head. "I do not"

"I know that face!" Sadie said, smiling. "Its the 'I really like you' Katie face!"

"Shut up!"

"Nope, you like him!" the two's arguing went on for quite a while.

"Yo! Chris man" Geoff said, standing up as the host walked in. "Can we get a pizza or something I don't care what but-" Geoff was cut off as a cleaver flew right past his head, embedding itself in the wall. Chef shrugged in the kitchen, carrying his large pot into the back. Behind him, his Machamp stood, two knives in its top hands and a frying pan in the other, glaring at Geoff. "Its cool dude" he muttered, sliding under the table.

"Campers" Chris said, smiling as he stared at them. "Get ready for your first challenge and meet me at the docks in five. Bring your balls too"

"Yep, there's going to be a lot of dirty fanfiction because of that comment" Harold said, nodding to himself as Tyler chuckled, smiling at Lindsay, who was trying to finish her glob of pudding.

* * *

Chris stood on a large platform in front of the docks, floating on the water. Two skinny walkways led over to the two sides, a small box for the trainer to stand. "Welcome to your first challenge! I call it Battle Royal the first fight! One member of a team will face off against a member of the other team. Each camper gets one Pokemon to battle against the others. Now, before we start, let's shuffle up the names" he announced, pointing towards a electronic billboard, which all the camper's faces were on, the faces were pulled into two sections, before starting to shuffle through the campers. The two faces that showed up first belonged to Katie and Cody.

The tech geek looked over towards the skinnier BFF, smiling. "Good luck"

"Same to you"

"Katie, Cody! Walk on over to the sides of the stadium and send out the Pokemon you'll be using" The host announced as the two walked down the path, taking their Pokeballs out. Katie smiled, tossing her Pokeball up into the air, letting out the same Pokemon as before, her Delcatty. Cody smiled as he let out his Scrafty, the dark/fighting-type staring at the normal type. "Alright you two, a nice clean, entertaining fight!" the host smiled, begin.

"Scrafty! Use Crunch" Cody shouted as Scrafty shot forward, barely missing Katie's Delcatty.

"Dodge until you see an opportunity" Katie said, smiling.

"Your pretty confident with a type disadvantage." Cody told, thinking.

"You'll see"

"Whatever you say..." Cody said, smiling. "Use Brick Break"

Scrafty shot forward, striking the Delcatty quite hard. Delcatty cringed, seeing its opportunity. "Now! Use attract!" Katie yelled, the normal-type looking over towards Scrafty. Almost instantly the fighting Pokemon became immobilized by love, staring at Delcatty. Cody however, was completely shocked.

"Snap out of it!"

"Delcatty! Sing" Katie said, smiling. Delcatty let out a sweet sounding tune, driving Scrafty into a deep sleep. Chris was watching at the edge of his platform, amazed at the first battle of the day. "Now use Dream Eater" Delcatty quickly absorbed health from its enemy's dream, replenishing its health, while injuring Scrafty.

Cody stood, jaw open as he watched. "Come on Scrafty! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

"Alright Delcatty! Finish it with Last Resort" Katie announced, smiling. Massive damage was inflicted by the move, which efficiently defeated Scrafty.

"Woah..." Noah muttered, as he, along with nineteen others stared amazed at the battle.

"And Katie wins the first battle for the Screaming Bidoff!" Chris announced. Cody smiled slightly, returning his Scrafty to its ball.

"You did good" he muttered, walking over towards the others. Katie smiled as she ran over toward her team, Delcatty following with pride.

"With that, the Screaming Bidoof lead with a 1-0 score. Next up is..." Chris started, looking up towards the board as it shuffled again. The two faces were completely different in personality, though the match-up couldn't have been more predictable. "DJ! Izzy, its time for your battle."

The nervous giant exchanged a glace with the redhead as she flipped onto the platform right in her spot. "Come on DJ! I'm sure our battle will be one for the records!"

"That's what I'm afraid of" DJ muttered, walking over.

"Same rules you two! Can't wait to see who you use" Chris said, smiling like a little kid.

Izzy smiled, looking at DJ. "Sedra, let's make this quick!"

DJ frowned, watching as some of the platform sank into the water. "Alright then. Chansey!" The water-type glared at the normal-type from its place in the water, while the normal simply spun around happily.

"Who will win? The gentle giant DJ or Random Redhead Izzy?" Chris asked, turning towards the camera. "Tune in next time to find out that and lots more juicy stuff like who Katie likes? Yeah we saw that. Or who will be the first one to go home? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	3. The Stupid Chapter

Hello fellow readers. Now I know the rules of this site. Non-chapter stories shouldn't be put up. But I have no way to ask this without doing this. I've been quite busy during the past few months, school started so I haven't been able to update as much. Never really had the time to work on the update. Well moving on. I've got some options for you guys!

1: I continue the story as is, with the plot I sort of put together.

2: I start over to just before the end of the real episode Not So Happy Campers Part 1. At the beginning of the next chapter, I change it up to instead of the cliff jumping challenge, the campers are sent off on a Safari-Zone like challenge. Before this point none of the campers actually had a Pokemon, so they'd all have to train up during the story. The story would end up being mostly the same, other than the fact that instead of them having fully evolved Pokemon, they have non-fully evolved ones

Tell me what you all think? Thanks! I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow regardless of your decision. If nobody gives me some feedback, I'll decide myself, which will be no fun at all.


End file.
